Dark Shadows: 1198
A climactic night at Collinwood in 1840. For Valerie has saved Quentin and Desmond from the beheading, and Gerard has been killed. So Quentin and Daphne are free to leave Collinsport and start a new life. And Barnabas, moved by Valerie's willingness to incriminate herself in order to save his two friends, goes to the prison to tell her of his new feelings for her, but discovers she has been released, and so he hurries back to Collinwood for the most eventful meeting in his life. Episode 1198 is the untitled 1,198th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows created by Dan Curtis. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Sam Hall. It was produced by Lela Swift with Sy Tomashoff as associate producer. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, January 27th, 1971. This episode is part of two storylines that this database refers to as the "1840 Flashback" and "1841 Parallel Time". Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Parallel Time Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 25 and disc 122 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD boxset collection by MPI Home Video. * Opening voiceover: Thayer David. * Opening still: Collinwood; exterior night. * Closing still: Collinwood drawing room. * This episode was recorded on January 19th, 1971. * This is the final episode in the "1840 Flashback" storyline. * There are no end credits provided in this episode. * This is the 569th episode of Dark Shadows directed by Lela Swift. * This is the 305th episode of Dark Shadows written by Sam Hall. * Final appearance of Barnabas Collins. * Final appearance of Julia Hoffman. * Final appearance of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. * Final appearance of Timothy Eliot Stokes. * Final appearance of Angelique Collins; dies in this episode. * Final appearance of Lamar Trask; dies in parallel time in this episode. This also marks the departure of actor Jerry Lacy from the series. * Final appearance of Desmond Collins. * Final appearance of Leticia Faye. * Final appearance of Flora Collins. * Final appearance of the Stairway Into Time; destroyed in this episode. * The final fate of Desmond Collins and Leticia Faye remains unclear. Presumably they leave Collinsport shortly after the funeral of Valerie Collins and move to New York as they plan to. Allusions * Numerous references are made to Quentin Collins of both timelines. The Quentin Collins of the 1840 timeline was put on trial and acquitted on charges of witchcraft. Both Desmond Collins and Barnabas Collins acted as lawyers on his behalf. The Quentin of the future era of 1995 was driven insane as a result of the actions of the ghost of Gerard Stiles (possessed by Judah Zachary). * Julia Hoffman makes a reference to the Carolyn Stoddard who still existed in the year 1995. Like Quentin, Carolyn Stoddard was driven insane as a result of the actions of the ghost of Gerard Stiles (possessed by Judah Zachary). * In parallel time, Melanie Collins makes reference to "papa", whose real name is Justin Collins. He appeared last in episode 1196. * Several references are made to Gerard Stiles and his recent death in this episode. Gerard Stiles was possessed by the spirit of the warlock Judah Zachary and is the one responsible for framing Quentin Collins. He was killed by Desmond Collins in episode 1197. * References are made to Daphne Harridge in this episode. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard makes reference to Roger Collins in this episode. Roger made his final appearance in the series way back in episode 979. Bloopers * Lara Parker puts her hand to her chest before the sound of Lamar Trask's gun goes off. * Barnabas Collins dabs away at Angelique's gunshot wound even though there is no blood or any other visible evidence of an injury. * Despite the fact that the character is supposed to be dead, Lara Parker's lips move very slightly when Barnabas goes in to kiss her. Quotes * Lamar Trask: The judges were afraid to hold you! But I am not afraid! Die witch! ... * Barnabas Collins: I should have killed you before. When you walled me up... I should have finished you then! ... * Angelique Collins: I have always loved you. * Barnabas Collins: And I love you. That's why you must live. I love you, Angelique. After all those years... all that happened between us. I can say it now because I know it's true. I love you. ... * Barnabas Collins: Anqelique! Noooo! You never heard me! You never heard me. .... * Barnabas Collins: You killed her! You will not escape me! You will pay for this with your life! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1970/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1840 Flashback/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1841 Parallel Time/Episodes